


One Last Time: One More Time

by peachesandream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachesandream/pseuds/peachesandream
Summary: Levi and Maria's relationship was not the only romance that bloomed in the year 845.Erwin Smith is a man of many secrets and he doesn't have time to be involved in romance, especially since there was only one love for him, Marie. But the moment Leah Altergott, the best tavern dancer inside the walls, becomes his house attendant, he has no option but to be involved with her. Erwin cannot trust Leah as he believes that she has dark intentions but as he gets to know her better; Erwin is starting to realize that maybe he has another chance at romance.One Last Time's Spin-Off Story of Erwin and Leah's love story!....I recommend to read One Last Time first before reading this. You can find that story in my profile.Attack On Titan Characters and Attack on Titan are property of Hajime Isayama.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Original Character(s), Erwin Smith & Original Female Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Original Female Character(s), Levi & Original Character(s), Levi & Original Female Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Character(s), Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	One Last Time: One More Time

"My name is Leah Altergott, and I am your new designated whore."

Those weren't the first words that the Commander Advisor's, Erwin Smith, expected to hear. All the contrary, he was expecting a little bit more submissiveness but of course, that wasn't going to happen.

"Are you going to let me inside your house or do I have to stay here in the rain until I get a cold?"

Erwin opened the door to his home and watched the young woman walk inside. The bottom of her dress was dirty which was lamentable because it was a beautiful white dress.

Her brown hair was in a half ponytail maintaining her hair out of her green eyes. Two braids decorated the back of her hair and although it was a mess due to the rain and humidity, she still maintained an elegant posture.

They had walked into the dining room, and Leah moved her body closer to a chair, she looked at it but did nothing about it. She waited for a few seconds and as she noticed that the blond man was not reacting, she decided to turn around and look at him then back at the chair.

Oh, he understood the message now.

"Please, take a seat," Erwin pulls out the chair and lets the tavern dancer sit. "My name is Erwin Smith, I am one of the Commander's advisor-"

"Yes, I know, look let's cut the act," Leah placed her suitcase next to her, she wanted to change clothes before having this conversation but there was no other way around it. She adjusted herself in the chair, her straight posture and hands placed delicately above the table.

"You brought me into your home to see if I could be trusted, isn't that right, Mr. Smith?" Leah smiled. "After all, I am the only tavern dancer who knows about your involvement in the revolution four years ago."

He didn't expect anything less from her. Erwin could tell right away that Leah was a smart woman. Very perceptive and strong-minded. But there was something about this woman that he can't quite get a grasp of.

"Correct," Erwin says as he moved his seat closer to hers. It was raining outside and the dim light of the room created a calm atmosphere. "After your boss at the tavern was accused of treason against the king recently, I cannot let what I did in the past come back for me now ... Especially now."

"I know that he won't speak ... I am sure that after being forced to sell you all to the Military Police, he is going to use that money to live a calm life," Erwin remembers the impossible things he had to do and say in order to convince Keith Shadis to buy the tavern dancers for the Survey Corps. "My concern is that you might have spoken about my involvement in the coup d'etat with someone else."

"Well, but how is that concerning to you? You bought us from the Military Police, we are your property now, we will do as you say," Leah kept her eyes locked into Erwin's blue eyes. He was quite an attractive man and he was the epitome of righteousness.

"I think you and I know that I can't trust you," Erwin says. "So, we have to compromise."

"How?"

"Tell me what you want and I'll try to please you as best as I can,"

Leah let out a small sigh as she smiled seductively at the Commander, she actually wanted to tease him about his words but decided not, at least not now.

"First, you have to answer some questions," Leah says. "How did you know that I was aware of your involvement in the coup d'etat?"

"Someone else who was involved in-"

"Nicholas Flaherty, correct?"

Erwin looked into her eyes, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to look away without giving away the truth. Not like it was necessary, she already knew too much from the beginning.

The advisor's commander lets out a heavy sigh, "Yes, he was the one who told me about you."

Leah does the same as she closes her eyes and opens them again, revealing her green eyes. She didn't have the fondest memories of Nicholas but she remembers clearly how he told her about the revolution if she was willing to talk about Maria's interests.

"God, men are so stupid when they are in love."

"Also, I have a question for you," Erwin decided to start asking questions now. If he wanted to keep the upper hand in the situation, or at least have some what of an advantage, then he needed to learn things from Leah.

"From what I've heard you are the best at your job, the Military Police was really tempted to sell you to other taverns ... They were offering large quantities of money for you, quantities of money that the Survey Corps could never offer."

It was raining more and more outside and as Erwin paused to look into Leah's green eyes, and the rain was the only thing he could hear. Somewhat or another he found himself staring at her for quite long.

"They were going to sell you off but you preferred to be bought by the Survey Corps," Erwin continues. "So, why? Why come live as a house attendant and leave the glamorous life you had as a tavern dancer?"

Leah was waiting for this question, after all, Erwin was a soldier that shouldn't be taken lightly. He had gone this far all by himself and he deserved credit for that.The tavern dancer stood from her seat and began to walk around the dining table, her eyes adjusted first at the chairs around her, caressing them slowly.

"There are only three things I care about in my life, money, power, and the tavern dancers," she looks up to see Erwin's blue eyes on her. That's exactly what she wanted, all the attention to her.

"I've been taking care of them since they became tavern dancers and I plan to keep it that way, I don't care about anything but keeping them safe."

"Your words imply that you have been in the tavern life for a long time," Erwin unconsciously began to look at Leah walk around the dining table, touching the chairs delicately with her hands. He watched her every movement and action.

"I've been a whore since I have memory," Leah says."My mother was a prostitute and a tavern dancer and she taught me just how to be the perfect whore."

"That said, I am ready to tell you a few of my conditions if you want to keep my mouth shut," Leah placed herself in front of Erwin. He was sitting on a chair still and was looking up at her. "First, I want my tavern dancers to be as safe as possible. Two I am no one's maid, if you want something clean, do it yourself."

The woman then slowly bend her body down, both of her hands on Erwin's sides. Both of her hands touched the table, making it impossible for Erwin to even think of escaping her. Their eyes locked as their faces were extremely close.

"Third, I will only have sex with you whenever I want. Men don't fuck me, I fuck men," Leah whispered and a seductive smiled decorated her face. "Don't worry, I don't have any diseases, I've only fucked a couple of men before ... After all, not everyone can afford me."

Erwin passed saliva and the only thing he could think about was how her wet clothes let him see part of her chest.

"I don't mean to offend you Ms. Altergott, but I don't intend to have any sexual intercourse with you," Erwin says as his face showed no expression, he was as strong-looking as ever. "As for your request, rest assured that I'll try my best to provide that for you ... I'll work towards a plan in which one day, hopefully, I can give the house attendants their freedom."

"That sounds good," Leah says. "But I am still not done with my conditions."

"Go ahead then,"

Leah still was still smiling, she just wanted to test him a little longer. Just to see how long it will take for him to look down at her chest.

"That's it for now, however ... As time goes I'll think of more things to add to the list," she tilted her head, she was surprised that Erwin was still looking at her in the eyes. "I would like to keep you at my feet for a little longer, make you feel a little nervous even."

"I have so many questions, you are an intriguing man, Mr. Smith," that was true. Leah was actually interested in Erwin and not just because he was particularly handsome, it was more the fact that his reasons intrigued her. "You can just kill me and get it over with, it's not like anyone would care about a whore's dead anyway ... So, why not do it?"

Erwin stood quiet, way too focused on something else to pay attention to her words. And it wasn't that he wasn't listening, he was listening alright. But he was a bit captivated by the woman and her confidence.

He had never met someone who was so ... straightforward.

"I can only conclude that even someone like you have a few morals," Leah gets closer and closer to Erwin's face. She knew she had him, he wasn't moving away nor getting closer but it was better than pulling away completely. "You can't kill a woman, you can't harm someone _'innocent_ ' ... is that it? Or is there something else?"

"Anyways, it doesn't matter. You don't have to answer that," Leah says as her breath touches Erwin's lips. "No matter what you do, no matter what I do ... I know you won't be able to harm me."

"And what makes you think that?" Erwin quickly looks down at her lips. He just couldn't believe that he was letting this woman do this to him, but he didn't want to come off as rude.

"Because before you try to harm me in any way... You would be ridiculously in love with me."

Erwin tried to look for something in her eyes, anything that indicated that she was just playing.

But she wasn't.

Leah was dead-serious and that was quite terrifying.

"I don't think that's-"

"I think you underestimate me, Mr. Smith" the brunette interrupts him as she gets closer to him this time and whispers in his ear. "I can have any man I want ... No man has ever said no to me. You may not want to have sex with me now, but believe me when I say that I haven't even tried."

"I've had men like you, beg me for some of my attention," Leah placed her soft hands on Erwin's face, he jumped a little at the act and she smiled at this. "All of them looking so strong and confident ... but at the end of the day, they are just like any other man, they want to talk, they want caresses, they want to love."

"And you look extremely deprived of that," Leah says. "Or are you going to lie to me, Mr. Smith?"

Their eyes met again, for Leah this was nothing. She has had many encounters with men like this before and although they had only met officially 20 minutes ago, she didn't care. She knows her boundaries just like he knew his.

"I've met many men like you ... But you have never met a woman like me."

It went quiet again, the rain hitting against the ground. The candle lights that illuminated the room and the manly aroma coming off from Erwin. Leah didn't know what exactly it was, it was the smell of leather combined with the smell of a new book.

"But I am too tired now, I really want to go to sleep," Leah broke the tension as she moved away from Erwin, it was already too much for today, she needed to let the old man rest. "And maybe even take a bath."

But Erwin was still a bit dumbfounded and he could only blink a couple of times.

" ... Oh, yes I have a room for you ready."

Erwin quickly stood up and Leah was about to grab her suitcase from the floor but Erwin was faster and he picked it up first. The act surprised the tavern dancer a bit, of course, it was expected of him to do such a thing. He is a gentleman... kind of.

He guided her to the room next to his. Erwin didn't have a squad since his only occupation was to serve as the Commander's advisor and second in command. He was alone and maybe some company won't be so bad.

As Erwin opened the door, Leah expected for some gloomy room. But it was all the contrary, it was nicely decorated, candle lights all over the place just as she liked it. The bedsheets matched the window curtains and there was even a small bookshelf, a desk, and a chair.

"I accommodated it myself but you can change whatever you want, I also got some clothes for you," Erwin says, a bit happy at the dancer's reaction.

"This will do," she says as she watched Erwin place her suitcase on top of her bed.

Before he left the room, Leah had one last thing to ask from Erwin.

"One last question, you said that Nicholas told you about me ... but how?" Leah asks as she stops Erwin on his tracks, getting his attention completely again. "I haven't heard from him since ... that day."

Erwin had to give it to the woman, she was very perceptive.

"He was in prison due that he was found to be conspiring against the king but I was finally able to convince a friend to let him out," Erwin says. "He is out now and he will be joining the Survey Corps soon."

"If he comes here, I don't want him near Maria-"

"Too late, he knows she's here," this time Erwin was the one who interrupted her, making the brunette jump a little in surprise. "Sorry, but he is an old friend of mine ... but if it puts your mind at ease, I won't tell him where she is located."

He was aware of what had happened years ago and although he didn't want to get involved in this kind of drama, he just had to do it.

"Also, Maria was assigned to Captain Levi's squad, his house is far away from the Survey Corps headquarters. It will take Nicholas some time to find her."

"Captain Levi ..." Leah walks inside her new room, moving her hips from side to side with the intention that Erwin might be looking at her. "The name sounds quite familiar ..."

"Well, he is humanity's strongest soldier," Erwin says as he indeed was looking at her.

"No, I feel like I've known him from before ... I feel like I've read about him ... in a letter or something," Leah tried to recollect her past memories but nothing was coming back at the moment. "Well, whoever he is I am sure Maria would have him eating by the palm of her hand in five days max."

"I doubt that Captain Levi is a very serious man," at her comment, Erwin even wanted to laugh it out a little. He just didn't see Levi to be one to be interested in romance. Sex? Maybe but anything beyond that? Impossible. "I don't think he will be interested in romance or any of that kind of thing ... at least not in a serious manner."

"Wow, you really doubt the power women have over men, don't you?" Leah opened her suitcase, revealing a few dresses and clothes. "Every man bends, you just have to learn where to press, where to touch, and how to talk."

"And besides I trained Maria myself, she came into the tavern when she was 15, she has 10 years in the business," the tavern dancer looks back at Erwin who was focused on her every movement. "She's a natural, she will have Captain Levi at her feet, no doubt."

As she noticed that Erwin was looking at her, she knew she had to start to learn to control her powers. She was just playing with him and he wasn't much of a challenge.

"It's just like how you trust your soldier's abilities, I trust in mine."

"I still highly doubt it," Erwin replies, he was trying to figure out just how Leah managed to look so elegant while her dress was covered in mud.

"Do you want to bet?" Leah asks. "If Captain Levi does not fall for Maria in five days, then I'll grant you one wish but if she succeeds, then you grant me one wish."

Erwin knew that now he was playing a difficult game, even a gamble. This woman was extremely confident in her skills and that was what worried Erwin the most. He didn't know just how good this woman was and how much of an effect her actions will have on his plan.

"I don't know-"

"If you trust Levi's strength, then there's nothing to worry about, don't you think? An easy win for you."

Erwin took the moment to appreciate Leah's features and actions. He needed to study her more, her characteristics, how she looked when she lied, and how she acted with others.

There were only two things he was sure of.

One that this was a game of gamble and two ... that he cannot trust her.

"Fine, it's a deal."

.

.

.

The next day Erwin woke up early since it was expected of him, he always made sure to be the first one to arrive at the Survey Corps training facility. He made sure that every single detail was perfect for today and after fixing some paper at his office, he looks to the outside from his office's window. He realized that a group of people was already training outside, running around the flower fields.

The Commander's advisor already knew who they were and with a heavy sigh he went outside. It's been a while since he had talked to Levi, and he didn't had the time to ask him how he was getting adjusted to his new squad. He had become Captain of the Survey Corps not too long ago so maybe right now it will be a good time to ask him about his well-being as well as how he handled the arrival of his new house attendant.

"So, you are telling me that those girls were brought here to clean, cook, and be sex workers?" Levi asked he has a preoccupied face, something that he hasn't seen before.

"Yes, everyone knows ... but as I said, it has to be consensual. They won't be forced to do anything they don't want to do."

Erwin watched humanity's strongest soldier panic a little, which was something new for him.

They were on top of a hill, watching from afar how the Special Operation Squad ran through the flower fields. It was spring and the tulips had begun to bloom, it was a bit hot but bearable as the wind provided enough coldness for them to endure it.

"Shit, now I am going to have to apologize, I may have overstepped my boundaries yesterday," Levi says as he massaged his forehead, closing his eyes as he recollected his memories from yesterday.

"... What did you do to her?"

Erwin was worried for two main reasons, one was that he couldn't believe Levi could ever take advantage of someone. Maybe he was just too rude to her or something. And second, is that if Leah finds out, there might a possibility that she opens her mouth and exposes him.

"Nothing I was just very rude to her," Levi says as he looks to his side and he watched his squad running their last lap for the morning. "What about you? Did you get a house attendant?"

"I did," Erwin says as he also looks back to the flower field. "But nothing will happen between us if that's what you are wondering."

And Levi was actually thinking about that. He knew that Erwin lived alone and that as far as he knows, he was a clean man. He didn't need a house attendant unless he would use her for other intimate matters. But once again Erwin didn't seem to be the type to do such things ... Right?

"If you are not doing that kind of thing with your house attendant ... Then why did you want her for?"

As much as Erwin wanted to trust Levi, he knew that sometimes knowing too much information was dangerous.

"I am just a lonely man, I would like some company,"

That was the best excuse he could come up with, kinda dumb but it seemed the most logical one.

He looks directly at Levi's eyes and he tried to be as serious as he could. Levi, on other hand, was trying to figure out this man. He understood that everyone had necessities, desires even to have some type of affection and comfort from the opposite sex. However, he just didn't think that Erwin was that desperate to have someone to talk to ... Couldn't he just ask any other woman?

"Anyways how are you treating your new house attendant, I hope you are nice to her."

For now, Levi was going to let this past. It wasn't his problem what Erwin did in his free time after all. Besides what is the worst thing that can happen? Him having sex with a prostitute? That was an everyday thing around here.

"I really don't care too much about her," Levi and Erwin began to walk towards the flowers field as they noticed more cadets coming inside the facility, ready to train. "She's kinda annoying."

"Well, hopefully, you two can get along better," the blond man looked over to Levi, he analyzed the short man and somehow he just felt different. His mannerisms were different and he wanted to ask if something else had happened between him and his house attendant. But Erwin had other things to think about, he didn't have the time to worry about his friend even if he wanted to. "Just don't get too close."

Levi arched an eyebrow, this was probably the first time in which Erwin had told him to be aware of a woman. It was strange because Erwin would be one to tell him to _'hurry up and find someone because you are getting old,'_

"What do you mean?"

"... Do you know the saying, _'don't fall in love with a tavern dancer?"_ Erwin says as he greeted Levi's quad from afar, they were getting closer to them slowly as they finished with their punishment. Levi didn't say anything and Erwin took this as a negative answer to his question. "Just don't trust them ... It's fine if you only want attention but don't look for something else in them."

"... Are you telling me this because you don't trust your own house attendant?"

A lot of things happened last night, Erwin knew that Leah was someone he couldn't trust. She was a smart woman, willing to do anything to get what she wants. A woman who had nothing to lose was dangerous, the only thing keeping him safe at the moment was that the tavern dancers were under his command now.

But that still didn't seem like enough, just how much Leah did know about him? Just how much was she willing to sacrifice to keep her friends safe and how much was he willing to sacrifice to keep her mouth shut?

Leah said that she was able to make Erwin fall in love with her any day she wanted ... Little did she know ... That two can play the same game.

"Let's just say that things are going to get interesting between us two."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am not expecting this spin-off to be super long. Maybe 50-100K words. Although a lot of things happened between Erwin and Leah. Their story is more of enemies to lovers kind of story and later on, you will see why.
> 
> Random, but did you know that originally, Leah's character was my first option to be the protagonist for One Last Time? However, as I reviewed my first story drafts I decided that Maria's character would be more interesting and she would be better fitted to be Levi's love interest.
> 
> I thought that since Leah is more rebellious and she has the qualities of a leader, she would be a nice match for Erwin. They have quite different personalities and their chemistry is a fun one to write!
> 
> Erwin is a very serious man and someone who has no time for love (besides his first love, Marie) meets Leah, who knows exactly what a man thinks and what they want. Believes that all men are the same ... until she meets Erwin.
> 
> When I first thought of Leah being with Levi, I thought that their personalities would be too contrasting. (Opposites attract is nice but for them, I just didn't it working in the long run.) In a sense, they are very much like each other too, they just want to protect the people they love and fear abandonment.
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading!   
> One Last Time: The Lost Chapters is out too! You can find it on my profile in cause you want to read. Once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
